


而我遇见你

by MoorWoon



Category: KyuSung - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kyusung - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoorWoon/pseuds/MoorWoon
Summary: 春日里的一见钟情Love at first sight in spring day





	而我遇见你

镜头里面突然间洒下的一片阴影慢慢扩大，曺圭贤正在疑惑着是镜头出了问题还是自己眼睛出了问题的时候，一道低沉的声线划破了刚刚还安静的只能听见风声的世界。  
“请问，你刚刚是在拍我么？”  
闻言，曺圭贤抬头。  
如果说，过分美丽是原罪的话，那么眼前的人，怕是称做罪恶的深渊也不为过。  
曺圭贤觉得，即使有天使愿意渡自己远离深渊疾苦之地，自己怕是怎样也不肯了。  
红色的眼尾线勾勒着妖艳的上挑着的凤目，在深紫红色烟熏妆的映衬下却变得禁欲又性感。淡蓝色的眼白配合着淡灰色的瞳色，平静的没有一丝风浪。皮肤似乎是白的过于晶莹剔透，饱满又光洁，在淡金色发丝的映衬下，更加出尘。只是那粉嫩的唇色被透明的唇膏点缀着，润的让人浮想联翩。  
白色的T松松垮垮的罩在他身上，领子明明应该紧紧的贴合着脖颈，却似乎更像向来人展示着那人更多的美一样，精致又性感的锁骨若隐若现。腰间本来作为装饰的皮带上被缠了三四朵正在盛放的大红色玫瑰，跟眼线和鞋子呼应的完美自然。松松垮垮的牛仔裤，却掩盖不了笔直又修长的双腿。  
「那双眼睛，太美了」曺圭贤想。  
潋滟了春光的眼睛主人对于迟迟得不到回应似乎有些动怒，他粉色透明的唇紧抿着，一瞬不瞬的盯着眼前蹲在地上举着相机、一脸茫然的看着自己的年轻人。  
“我说，你刚才是在拍我么？”美人重复着，皱紧了眉毛。  
曺圭贤下意识的攥紧了手中的相机。  
美人看了看他，又看了看他手里的相机，挑了挑眉，伸出插在裤袋里面的右手朝着相机指了指。  
那人的气场是强大的，曺圭贤事后回想，要不然他怎么会把自己视为生命的相机就那样鬼使神差的递给他呢。  
曺圭贤站起身，看着低头翻着自己相机的美人，心里无比忐忑。  
“我不是有意要拍你的……”他苍白又无力的解释着……  
美人戴着戒指的小手继续在屏幕和操作键上摁来摁去。  
“对不起……我下次不会这样了……”没有得到美人的回应，曺圭贤低下头看着自己的帆布鞋。  
拿着相机的人长叹一口气，把相机还回给曺圭贤。  
“给。”  
曺圭贤接过相机，第一时间就点开了相册检查相片。  
「果然……」  
“与我相关的我已经删掉了，希望您以后不要再这样。”  
“对不起。”  
美人转身离开同团队里的其他人汇合，留下独自一个人低头看着相机的曺圭贤。  
本不是时时刻刻对所有人心生留恋的人，只不过，举着相机想留下些春光的时候，那人腰间张狂盛开的玫瑰却黑白了随风飘落的花瓣。手的动作比理智要快的多，意识到被惊艳的时候，快门的声音已经在耳边响起来很久了。  
「是出来拍片子的团队？」  
边想着，曺圭贤边移动，直到美人那边一个场景拍完开始休息，都没有放下相机移走视线。  
「是恶魔吧……」就这样出神的功夫，神仙般的人物就这样走到了自己身边。  
这样的邂逅，就像是一场梦一样，梦里遇见了自己一见钟情的人物，梦里那个人走过来，梦里那个人还把自己的照片删掉了。  
曺圭贤摇摇头，恋恋不舍的看着美人的方向，转身背起背包打算离开。  
“先生，稍等！”  
身后响起气喘吁吁的呼唤声。  
曺圭贤停下脚步转身，看着一个陌生人朝自己跑来。  
“先生，您有兴趣加入我们吗？”来人喘着粗气指着美人被环绕的方向。  
“加入？”  
“我们是一个摄影小组，会拍人物风景，偶尔还有cosplay，刚才组长大人说你的片子拍的很好，让我过来问问您有没有兴趣加入。”  
“组长大人？”  
“就是那边腰间别着玫瑰的那位。”  
曺圭贤顺着他手指的方向，看到了在樱花树下担当模特的、删了他照片的美人。  
“好。”不假思索的，曺圭贤点头答应。  
走进美人的团队，跟大家问好寒暄，向刚才那人询问者兴趣小组的诸多细节，当然，也包括组长大人的诸多琐事。比如，他的组长大人叫金钟云，比如，他的组长大人比他大了四岁。  
互留了联系方式，约定了下次拍摄的时间地点和主题之后，曺圭贤告辞，在公园中继续游荡着捕捉春天的尾巴。离开时已经六点，天色渐渐变暗，还下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，他拿出大伞打算往回走，转过一座桥，就看到了独自一个人在屋檐下躲雨的金钟云。  
“没带伞吗？”  
曺圭贤走过去，将伞打在了金钟云的头顶，遮住了从屋檐侵入飘落在他发丝上的雨。  
“是你？”金钟云闻言抬头，看到的是下午在远处偷拍自己的小青年，虽然被偷拍有些许不爽，但是摄影技术高超得倒是不可多得。  
“要去地铁站吗？我送你。”  
金钟云点头，走进了他的伞里。  
“怎么一个人？”曺圭贤轻声问着，又把伞往金钟云的方向倾斜了一点。  
“结束就散了，我想散散心，就多待了一会儿。”低低柔柔的声线从美人那边传出，听的曺圭贤心痒又沉醉。  
「这是跟我说的最长的一句了吧……」  
一路无言。  
金钟云偶尔抬头打量着身边给自己撑伞的年轻人。  
剑眉星目，这四个字再合适不过了。栗色的卷发、白皙的皮肤，举手投足间优雅又恰到好处，当然，如果没有偷拍自己的那件事儿的话。  
到达地铁站的时候雨势已经变大，细细密密像针一样冲击着土壤。  
两个人在入口整理着衣服，看着曺圭贤没有收起雨伞的意思，金钟云开口询问：“你坐几号线回去？"  
闻言，曺圭贤愣了愣：“我等下坐公交。”  
说着，他把相机包挂在胸前抱紧，拿起地上的雨伞抖了抖，转向金钟云说：“那么组长大人，下次见。”  
转身打开伞，又一次步入雨中。  
金钟云看着他早已经淋湿了左半边的背影，那应该是为了不让自己淋到才弄湿的吧。  
「这样的话，看在送了到地铁站的份儿上，偷拍那件事就算了。」  
一阵风伴随着雨滴又飘进了入口，金钟云觉得自己心里热乎乎的。  
第二次见面，是一周之后的河滨公园，天气微阴。  
金钟云一身舒适的运动装，背着背包拿着相机。金钟云今天的角色是摄影师，曺圭贤跟在他边上，金钟云一边按动快门一边跟他讲解着小组内的风格和技巧，曺圭贤聪明的头脑不仅记住了专业的技术要领，也记住了金钟云身上的味道和温柔低沉的声线。后面结尾换曺圭贤来拍，金钟云看了预览觉得很好，就收工了。  
结束的时候，曺圭贤跟大家告了别，默默的跟在金钟云后面走着。  
“曺圭贤。”  
金钟云忽然停下来叫了自己的名字，曺圭贤抬头对上的是金钟云的背影。  
“嗯？”曺圭贤看见金钟云听到自己的回应之后转过身，目光柔和的看进自己的眼睛里。  
“你那天为什么要偷拍我？”他说。  
曺圭贤一时语塞，找不到合适的话。  
「要说一见钟情嘛？那样太奇怪了吧……要否认嘛？他都删掉照片了啊。」  
金钟云看着他千变万化的表情，不禁笑出声音，最近上翘的弧度带了一丝愉悦。  
“呀，曺圭贤，”他靠近一步，“你是不是喜欢我？”  
啪！  
那张美艳的脸靠近的一瞬间，正常思考的能力就掉线了。  
“看来不喜欢啊……”美人自顾自的说着。  
金钟云摸摸鼻子，转过身踢着身边的石子，见曺圭贤良久没有回应，便又继续说着。  
“我最近遇上了一个人，他有点笨笨的，不爱说话，虽然做了一件我不太喜欢的事，但是后面却又很打动我，可是我们才认识不久而已……”  
曺圭贤有点伤心了，刚刚遇到了让自己一见钟情、再见倾心的人，那人却转过头来跟自己吐露有可能喜欢的对象，这对于即将展开的追求之路一点都不是好消息。  
“所以……你喜欢那个人吗？”  
“应该吧……”  
“打算去跟他说吗？”  
“可是……我不知道……他的想法……他看上去并不喜欢我……”  
“怎么会有人不喜欢你呢？”曺圭贤话一说出口就觉得有些失言、有些后悔。  
“那你说，我要去问问他吗？对我的看法。”  
曺圭贤松了一口气，把视线从美人的脸上移到远方层层叠叠的云上：“喜欢的话，就去吧。”他想着，还没开始就结束的感情，死的太快了点。  
“那么，曺圭贤，”金钟云走上前，抬手抚上曺圭贤的下巴，让他看向自己：“你，喜欢我吗？”  
曺圭贤看着眼前笑的温柔又狡黠的人，后知后觉：“你不在意那个人曾经做了你不喜欢的事？”  
金钟云摇头。  
“你是喜欢上了那个人？”  
金钟云点头。  
“可是，明明是那个人先喜欢上了你呢。”  
曺圭贤笑着，揽住了金钟云的腰，让他整个人贴在自己身上，近在咫尺的距离，对方的一个轻颤、一次呼吸都可以清楚的感觉到。修长的手指顺着后背覆上了后颈，稍稍一用力，那人柔软的唇就贴合上来。细细沿着那人美好的唇线啄吻着、描绘着，直到那人也有了些许脉脉的回应才继续深入，加重力道的吻抚慰着柔软粉嫩的唇，舌尖轻扫过贝齿，几经推敲那人便放松的依偎在自己的身上。绵绵的吻逐渐变得激烈，舌尖勾起那人的丁香小舌一起纠缠着，把它带入自己口中细细抚慰品尝，又在分开时依依不舍的送回。  
两人间的第一个吻在一丝银线的牵引中停止。  
“我怎么会……不喜欢你呢。”  
他说。


End file.
